


Some Horrible Nightmare

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Torture, Whump, Wing Grooming, wing whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is captured by Viggo Grimborn, one of the richest men in the world, and Viggo wants to break him and add him to his collection.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Some Horrible Nightmare

Hiccup couldn’t see in the dark. He didn’t know where he was - some kind of basement, maybe. He was without a shirt, his arms chained above him, leaving him vulnerable. The room was big enough for him to spread and stretch his wings, but he kept them close to his back, afraid of anyone or anything touching them. 

He didn’t know what had happened. One instant he had been at a bar, and the next he was in a car with his head lolling against a man’s shoulder. He hadn’t remained conscious for long, and now here he was, chained up and vulnerable and in the dark. 

Footsteps, heavy, like the person was wearing boots. Then blinding fluorescent lights flickered on with a series of clicks. Hiccup cringed, blinked against the sudden light. 

“There,” the man said in a British accent. “Now I can see you.” He came to stand in front of Hiccup, hands clasped behind his back, a pleased smile on his face. He was quite a bit older than Hiccup, his hair, beard, and eyes dark, his jaw square. He was taller than Hiccup too, by a few inches. He was dressed in a black suit. 

“Who the hell are you?” Hiccup asked, replacing his fear with anger. There were a million questions he wanted to ask, but why not get this one out of the way?

The man laughed lightly. “Viggo Grimborn. You might have heard of me?”

Yes, Hiccup had heard that name before. He didn’t check the news often, but sometimes the man’s name was in headlines. He was an affluent businessman who often avoided scandals. 

“What do you want with me?” Hiccup asked. 

“Well…” Viggo came forward, reached over Hiccup’s shoulder, and stroked the curve of one black wing. Hiccup shuddered, tried to pull back, but the chains wouldn’t let him go anywhere. He didn’t like it when people touched his wings without his consent. The Winged People were rare, so it happened quite frequently. The only one Hiccup really allowed to touch his wings was Astrid, his lover. “Let’s say I’m drawn to you.”

That sparked something in Hiccup. Drawn to him? Did that mean Viggo knew who he was? Had he been watching him, having someone else watch him?  _ Why  _ was he here? Why him?

“That doesn’t answer anything.” 

Viggo circled around to Hiccup’s back, and Hiccup fluttered his wings and pulled on his chains, but to no avail. He wasn’t getting out of this, whatever this was. 

“I’ve been watching you, Hiccup, my dear,” Viggo said, and Hiccup cringed at the term of endearment. There was no denying that this man was creepy as all hell. “Closely. For weeks now. You should see some of the pictures my employees got of you. Quite wonderful, I must say.”

“ _ Why? _ ” Disgust curled in Hiccup’s stomach, fear racing like ice through his veins. He’d been stalked for weeks and hadn’t even noticed. 

“Because I want you.” Viggo touched his right wing, ran his hand along the top of it, and Hiccup gave a warning growl, though, there was nothing he could do to stop him. “You’d look beautiful in my collection.”

Collection? What did that mean? Were the people and things in it living or dead? 

Viggo seemed to sense Hiccup’s nerves over this. “Not to worry, my dear. It’s a living collection.”

“So you want me as a prisoner?”

“Yes.”

Hiccup was trying his best not to panic. There had to be some way out of this right? Certainly his friends would notice that he’d gone missing and would search for him or alert the proper authorities. But how long was it until he was considered a missing person? How long did he have to stay with this Viggo Grimborn? 

“Though, there are some things we have to go through before I let you go upstairs,” Viggo said, still stroking his wing. “A process, if you will.”

“W-what process?”

“Breaking you.”

Now Hiccup laughed. He wouldn’t break for this man. He wouldn’t break for anyone. He knew his own will and strength, knew that he could take pain. His left leg had had to be amputated below the knee. He knew what agony was. 

“Enjoy yourself while you can, darling. It won’t be for very long.”

And then Viggo stopped touching him, and he was leaving, going back up the stairs, and turning off the light. Now, Hiccup was alone to contemplate everything that had just happened. Viggo wanted to use him as some prized toy. And what was with the “my dear” and “darling”? Was he… attracted to him? Were there other things he wanted from him? Sexual things?

Hiccup shuddered, and then he was hyperventilating, breathing much too fast. It didn’t take long for him to get dizzy or for his chest to hurt. He sagged in his chains, his prosthetic slipping on the floor. Even if the lights were on he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to see. He’d been kidnapped by one of the richest men in the world, a man who could throw money at any problem and make it go away or hush it up. Stalking and kidnapping apparently weren’t new to him. He’d be able to keep Hiccup, wouldn’t he? He had enough influence to do it.

And that scared him to no end.

  
  


Hiccup wasn’t given any food. Chained up like this, he would have to eat it out of someone’s hand like a dog, but right now, he was so hungry that he didn’t think he cared about how humiliating that would be. 

He hadn’t really slept, either. It was difficult to do so, forced standing like this. He didn’t know how long he was left down there. It felt like a day, maybe two. His body wanted food and rest, and so he actually perked up when there were footsteps on the stairs.

Two pairs of footsteps this time, one pair Viggo’s, the other heavier than his. Was he bringing someone down here to beat him?

The lights flickered on, and Hiccup squinted at the suddenness of it. He turned his head towards the stairs to see Viggo stepping down into the basement, in a suit like last time, followed by a big man that bore a little bit of a resemblance to him. Was this his brother? He didn’t know if he had a brother or not, but that’s what he looked like. 

“And how is our guest doing?” Viggo asked, coming to stand in front of Hiccup with the big man, who didn’t look impressed.

“You could have had the decency to unchain me,” Hiccup spat, not wanting to show that he was already beginning to lose his fire. He didn’t want to show that two days with no food and sleep was getting to him. 

“And have let you get away?” Viggo asked. “I think not. You could just take off into the air and never be seen again. No, no. We don’t want that.” He glanced at the big man beside him. “Have you met my brother Ryker? He’s the one who did such a good job of apprehending you.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Hiccup said sarcastically. “Congratulations. I couldn’t have done a better job myself.” He fluttered his wings a little, gave them a stretch. He’d been trying to keep his wings maintained by stretching them every once in a while, but he was pretty sure they needed grooming. 

“Now, when I said I would break you,” Viggo began, “I did mean your spirit, but also your body. I want to be able to let you roam free while knowing you can’t leave me.”

Those words sparked Hiccup with fright. Break his body? How? 

He swallowed past a lump in his throat. “And how are you going to do that?”

“I was going to let Ryker here take a swing at you.” Viggo stepped back, then gestured to Hiccup. “Have your fun, brother.”

“Wait! No, no! I-” Hiccup didn’t really know what he was going to say, but he didn’t get to finish as Ryker stepped forward and drove a huge fist right into his gut. The punch was incredibly hard, knocking the air out of him, bursting him through with pain. He slipped and the chains had to hold him up, tugging on his arms. He felt like he nearly passed out. 

While he was recovering, Ryker punched him again. And again. Hiccup lost track of where he hit him. He just knew that everything hurt and that there might be broken bones. He could hardly make a sound as it happened, just grunts and gasps for air. 

Then the flurry of blows stopped, and Hiccup sagged in the chains, making them rattle. He hung his head, panting, groaning. Ryker had avoided hitting his face. That was good at least, right? 

Viggo came over. He took Hiccup by the chin, forced his head up to make him look at him. 

Hiccup glared.

“Hm, a simple beating won’t take the fire out of you, will it?”

“Go to hell.” 

Viggo smiled at the remark, clearly amused. He let go of Hiccup’s chin. 

“I think I know what will break you,” Viggo said, circling around to Hiccup’s back. That made Hiccup’s hackles rise. His wings. He was talking about his wings.

Hands touched the base of them, ran over the strong bone at the top. Hiccup fluttered them to try to relieve them of Viggo’s touch, but he gripped them hard and kept them in position. 

“Don’t touch me there!” Hiccup shouted. 

“These will make you a fine addition to my collection.” Viggo completely ignored him, gave his wings a tug. Hiccup moaned in distress. “But after they heal.”

“H-heal from what?” Hiccup inquired fearfully. 

Viggo ran one hand over to the delicate finger bone on his right wing. Hiccup’s eyes went big. That would be easy to break.

“No, no, no!”

Viggo, of course, didn’t listen. Hiccup shrieked as the bone was snapped, his voice bouncing off the walls of the basement. Fire screamed through his nerves, and he couldn’t stop yelling. Tears formed in his eyes.

The tears fell as Viggo broke the same bone on the left with a twist of his hands. Hiccup just screamed with it. He tried to move his wing away, but oh, that hurt so bad. He tossed his head back, bellowing. He’d never felt anything like this before. People were usually careful about his wings. His friends certainly were, and so was Astrid. God, he wanted her to find him and take him from this horrible place. 

Viggo didn’t let go of him once the breaking was over. He ran hands over the soft feathers at the top, then down towards his flight feathers. 

“If you’re good, I won’t shear these off,” Viggo told him. Hiccup definitely didn’t want that to happen. There were blood vessels in his flight feathers, and nerves. Such a thing would hurt like hell. 

“Wh-what counts as being good?”

“Doing as I say and not trying to escape.” Viggo kept stroking his wings, and Hiccup cried at the pain and the unwanted touch. He hadn’t wanted to cry in front of these two men, but he couldn’t help it. “The better you act, the sooner you get brought upstairs.”

Viggo finally let go of him. Then he did something Hiccup hadn’t expected: he reached for the manacles around Hiccup’s wrists and began to undo them. 

Hiccup couldn’t hold himself up once the chains were off him, and he collapsed to the hard cement, surely scraping up his knees through his jeans. Ryker laughed rather hard, and Hiccup was afraid he was going to kick him.

“You know, I hate your stupid collection,” Ryker said to Viggo, “but I do like breaking in the pieces.” Then he  _ did  _ kick Hiccup, in the shoulder, making him go down with a grunt. 

Viggo sighed. “Yes, you’ve expressed your contempt many a time.” 

Hiccup flinched as Viggo leaned down and pet his hair. “Food and water will be brought down for you shortly. Be a good boy now.”

Those words and the touch made Hiccup want to spit on him, but he was in no position to do so. He just groaned at the pain in his body and his wings.

Then Viggo and Ryker left, Ryker giving him one last look as he ascended the stairs. The door clanged shut and was locked, and Hiccup was left alone.

Since he was alone, he cried. He wailed and sobbed. He’d been kidnapped by one of the richest men in the world, and he was trying to break him to add him to a collection of living beings, some probably like him. And now his wings were  _ broken _ , and oh, how they hurt! He just wanted to be home, wanted to curl up on his bed with his cat and his lover. He wished that none of this had happened, that it was just some horrible nightmare.

It felt like an hour passed before the door unlocked and opened again. Hiccup had managed to stop crying, but hadn’t moved from his place on the floor. A tray of food was set next to him, and then whoever it was, a servant, probably, was retreating up the stairs and leaving him alone. Hiccup could have followed them up the stairs, but what was the point? He couldn’t fly away, he didn’t know where he was, and what if Viggo or Ryker found him? 

Hiccup had no appetite anymore. He pushed the tray away, then curled into a ball and lay on his side, leaving his wings spread. Bending them would definitely hurt more than this currently did. 

He wanted to cry again, but had no tears left. He felt like he would have been able to take starvation and beatings, but his wings were an intimate part of them. To have them defiled so… He didn’t know how to handle it. And he wished he didn’t have to handle it.

Hiccup closed his eyes against the bright lights, wishing for unconsciousness. 

  
  


Viggo visited him a lot, sometimes with Ryker, sometimes without. He bandaged his wings for him, but then wouldn’t stop touching them. So, Hiccup fought. He grappled with him and spit at him. What did that earn him? A kick to already-sore ribs and his flight feathers sheared off. Blood sprayed across the concrete floor and he was left screaming. 

It went on like that for a long time. Hiccup finally stopped refusing food. He didn’t exactly know why, other than the fact that he was incredibly hungry. Now wasn’t the time to psychoanalyze himself. 

Hiccup was sitting peacefully on the floor when Viggo came in. He had a brush with him. He sat behind Hiccup, began to undo his bandages to check how his wounds were doing. Hiccup was silent.

“How are you feeling today, my dear?”

Hiccup said nothing. Why should he have to respond to such an inane question? He was hurting, body and soul. How could he not be? His bruises were beginning to fade though, and his flight feathers were new stubs beginning to grow back. The pain in his wings wasn’t so bad anymore.

But he didn’t think of escape. 

Viggo began brushing his wings. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this. Hiccup had gotten very used to him touching them by now. 

“You know, I think you’re the prettiest piece I own,” Viggo said. The brushing felt good, and Hiccup couldn’t help sighing. He loved getting his wings groomed. That was usually an intimate task reserved for Astrid, but he had no choice but to let Viggo do it. “You might even end up in my bed.”

Hiccup didn’t know how to react to that. It didn’t surprise him though, not with the way Viggo had been treating him, not with the terms of endearment and gentle touches. 

“Wow, lucky me,” he said sarcastically, finally thinking of an answer.

Viggo huffed. “Don’t be so upset about it. I will treat you well. I promise.”

Hiccup didn’t believe him, but he said nothing. More sarcasm would probably end in punishment, and Viggo knew how to get to him now. Hurt any other part of his body - that was fine. Hurt his wings? He would break. 

Viggo began humming as he brushed Hiccup’s wings, and he wasn’t at all surprised to recognize a classical tune. His humming didn’t sound bad though, and that combined with the brushing left Hiccup in an almost dazed state of bliss. He just closed his eyes and let this happen, let his body relax.

He was disappointed once the brush stopped. Viggo stood, brushed himself off. There were some small, loose feathers on his suit. With the brush in his right hand, he held his left out to Hiccup. Hiccup looked at it, then glanced at his face.

“I-is it time?” Hiccup asked.

Viggo smiled. “Yes, I do believe you’re ready to go upstairs.”

Hiccup tentatively took Viggo’s hand, let him help him to his foot and his prosthetic. He was filthy after having been down here for so long without so much as a bath, but hopefully he would get one once he left the basement. Maybe the food would be better too. 

Together, he and Viggo went up the stairs, and this time when the door closed, Hiccup was not behind it.


End file.
